


Oh My Little Sunshine, How Bright You Shine

by kiwixxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), DadSchlatt AU, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwixxx/pseuds/kiwixxx
Summary: Dadschlatt AU. All I’m gonna say. Prepare for angst. A sprinkle of cute stuff in there too of course. Because I’m nice. This hurt to right haha ow. Short one again lol sorry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Oh My Little Sunshine, How Bright You Shine

The curses. The retreating footsteps. The screams. The cry’s . The explosions. The world.

They fell on a deaf pair of ears. They were all but simple annoyances at that very moment. Nothing mattered. Least not now. 

Tubbo bit down on his dried tongue. Parched. He couldn’t see, his eyes having welled up with hot stinging tears the moment the President hit the ground. No. It was his father. Tears started to stream down the young boy’s face relentlessly, dripping off his cheeks and down onto the battered floor. He was quick to start wiping them away though, accidentally wiping them to roughly here and there only to leave his cheeks red to match his eyes. This wasn’t what he expected. He hoped there would be maybe a fight, maybe an argument, and then they would leave his father unbothered once again. But the total opposite happened.

He was supposed to be happy about it, relieved. He was supposed to be proud that the wicked President called Schlatt was finally gone and never to return again, never to come back and hurt any of his friends again. Never hurt their country again. But why did he feel so bad. He felt as if his heart was being torn out, as if his brain was mushy, as if his eyes were on raging fire. It wasn’t ‘what if’s’ anymore. He was feeling those things. His legs felt like lead as he dragged himself in slow, uneven steps over to the corpse ahead. Despite already having difficulty to even walk, his breathing was becoming short. 

Tubbo dropped to his knees with all his weight to the floor, head hung down, his glassy eyes being forced to stare down at his unmoving father. It was only mere seconds before he was screaming until he felt his throat burn raw, tears climbing down his face once again. His hands flew to his hair, grip tight around his brown locks. Fingers met horns eventually. And eventually he was tugging at them without fail which did nothing but let out some type of frustration. All that filled the empty room were hysterical sobs and sniffles and groans and small apologizes and the feeling of utter heartbreak. 

“Pew pew, Papa, pew pew!”

“Oh, ow! Youch, you got me!” Schlatt threw himself backwards in a slow motion, eventually meeting the ground. Once he did he played dead, eyes closed all while his tongue was hanging out of his mouth for, what you call, dramatic effect. 

Tubbo’s small legs carried him over to his fathers “dead” body. He lowered his finger gun before he started to giggle and poke at his stumbled cheeks. “I won Papa! You lose.” Silence followed which only put the toddler on edge. Tubbo’s eyes started to water, expression full of worry. “P-papa? Wake up Papa.” He lifted his small fist, starting rub his eyes. Before he could start balling his eyes out Schlatt jumped up into a waiting position, arms flying up above his own head, letting out a scream. Tubbo froze in his place, shivering in fear as he forced himself to look up. Schlatt expected for him to laugh but he started to wail, making Schlatt wince and cover his ears. “Tubbs, please. I was joking. Papa was joking.”

He scooped Tubbo into his cradled arms, standing once doing so. “Y-y-y-you’re a meanie Papa...” Schlatt fought off the urge to start laughing his ass off then and there, stifling it with a fake cough. “Yeah, well, Papa’s sorry. He won’t do it again m’kay? Tubbo look at me.” He looked down at him, bringing a gentle hand to carefully lift his small head up to meet his eyes. Tubbo sniffled before nodding. “M’kay Papa.” Schlatt smiled. “That’s my boy.” He planted a kiss against his son’s cheek, earning a bright laugh which only made his heart grow from the cuteness of it. 

Everything was fine. Only fine when they had these small cherished moments with each other, ignoring the real problems they were actually facing. 

The world through a child’s eyes was totally different to how it actually was. It was all thanks to Schlatt. If it wasn’t for him Tubbo would probably be mentally not okay. Just the thought of it sent a pain to his gut. So, order to keep everything bright and sane to Tubbo, he would shadow the bad with sunshine and smiles. Just like he did now and before that and even before that. At the end of the day when Tubbo was cradled in his arms against his chest to sleep for the night, Schlatt would have to stay awake. Not only did he have to protect himself and his son from the constant threats attacking them, having no home to shelter then from this, he had to keep Tubbo in his arms until day light hit. His arms would slump to his sides heavily once Tubbo would wake and hop out of them. You would think he would take a wink of sleep right when day rose but it was the total opposite. He would have to keep and eye on Tubbo. He was a hyper active kid that wanted to do a million things a once, running around to find anything to do but sit still.

It was all in a days work. They didn’t have shelter, didn’t have much rest, and food was also another problem to add on. Food was scarce. Most of the food they managed to steal from nearby villages they ran across was little. It would instantly be given to Tubbo despite the loud rumbling sounds Schlatt’s stomach would cry. One piece for him, the other five for Tubbo. Not only did Schlatt want Tubbo to eat right and have a good state of mind as he grew, he also wanted him to be independent when no one was around. He had second thoughts about it, seeing that most of his life would be spent with him. But as the days turned to months and nothing seemed to be changing for the better, he couldn’t bare making Tubbo live such a horrible life. 

So he abandoned him for the better. 

“Papa? Why are you eyes leaking?” Tubbo asked with an oblivious smile on his face. Schlatt wiped at the tears with the back of his hand, forcing a smile to mirror his. 

“Tubbs-“ “-what’s wrong?” Schlatt covered his face with both hands, holding back sobs and sniffles best he could. Lowering his hands, he instead cupped Tubbo’s chubby round face. Tubbo looked back at him, smile gone. His eyes were sad, glassy, not like their usual bright ones he was used to. “Papa needs you to stay here okay? In this-in this box here, got that?”

“But-“

“You’re a big boy aren’t you? Big boys like you can follow the rules right?”

Tubbo sniffled, lower lip quivering. “Y-yes, Papa.”

“Schlatt let out an airy laugh. “Good boy...love you.” He paused. His lips were quick to plant themselves onto Tubbo’s forehead for a few seconds before he stood, walking backwards. Tubbo was instantly attempting to crawl out of the tall boxed crate he was settled in, grip tightening around his dirtied plush bee. “P-papa? Papa come back-“ He let out a small grunt when attempting to hop out, only falling back down to the bottom.

An hour. A day. A week. These passed in a dragging motion before Tubbo was found. Philza was the one to discover him. It seemed like he had been crying non-stop for what seemed like days. He had came to the conclusion to that due to the discoloration of his eyes, his stained cheeks, and his voice that was hard to register when used. 

Tubbo’s fingers fiddled with a golden coin, eyes staring blankly out over his L’Manburg. His L’Marburg. It sounded silly, in a way. 

Now he got it. Now he knew what it felt like to rule, to have responsibilities, to have to give up things you love for the better. 

Tommy. He missed him. Once those words stating his exile left his mouth, his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. But why did it all feel so familiar as if he had done it before or as if he had experienced such a thing. Weird, he thought. But it had to be done. It pained him, it really did, to see himself think back to what he did an hour or so ago to someone so close. Tubbo rose his hand, proceeding to wield his arm back as if he was going in for to throw. But he was hesitant. He lowered his arm and brought he coin to eye level, staring at the way the sunlight gleamed against it’s polished surface, the way the capital ‘S’ was accurately inscribed into the center of it. He sadly smiled, following with weak laughter which only concerned others who happened to be passing by the large obsidian wall he was stood upon alone. 

He brought his lips to the center of the coin for a good bit, eyes close shut. Tubbo tugged it away before he kneeled down and carefully set said coin down onto the obsidian surface. 

“I get it, Papa...”


End file.
